1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor die, semiconductor wafer and method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor die including a step structure and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing a semiconductor wafer level package, a substrate wafer may be separated into individual dice in a singulation process. The singulation may be performed using a blade. During singulation, stress can occur on a side surface of a die, especially at a corner of the die (which is sometimes referred to as a “stress concentration effect”). Such stress can cause damage to a protection layer of the die, resulting, for example, in a crack at an edge or a corner of a singulated die.